<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ampersand by razoomovskaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356690">ampersand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/razoomovskaya/pseuds/razoomovskaya'>razoomovskaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Incest, Other, UST, shiiiit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/razoomovskaya/pseuds/razoomovskaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>между ними стол и тироновы ноты</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ampersand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>иррациональные мысли подчистую сжирают его, и в момент, когда вместо чего-то адекватного в подобие помощи высвечивается знак утилизации, он глубоко вдыхает спертый воздух. маслянистый, он дарит теорию о том, как атомы-губки впитывают в себя бензин и сгорают, если поднести к ним что-то на сорок градусов выше их собственной температуры.</p>
<p>логическая цепочка «человек-атомы-губки» в конечном итоге оборачивается в нечто с суицидальным уклоном. не совсем в его стиле /если полупьяный-полуискренний бред можно считать стилем или чем-то вроде/, поэтому он делает вид, что все хорошо. даже когда все подчистую снесено, пережевано, выблевано и безвозвратно потеряно — все хорошо.</p>
<p>/ты глупый и смахиваешь этим на мелкого. ты идиот. твой образ мышления не это паразитно-доброе дерьмо, а концепция вечной паники и некоторого процента забывчивого похуизма. але, санчез, прием/</p>
<p>«земля вызывает рика» — так называется специально придуманный морти способ, который по факту вообще не работает. мол, сидит-сидит один измученный временем гений в неосвещенной комнате, и совсем не обращает внимания на попытки морти привлечь его к своей персоне. и тогда — исключительно крайний случай — земля имеет на это право.</p>
<p>и рик говорит, мол, морти, я проебался. говорит резко и отрывисто, кажется, будто все эти слова записаны на бумагу, и кто-то разодрал ее пополам, не давая докончить фразу. как будто действия и то, что запечатлено там, незаконно.<br/>/хах/<br/>/ты же в курсе, что вся ответственность на тебе? потому что ты старше. даже не вдумывайся насколько именно. просто держи эту мысль под боком и не смей делать то же самое с ним/.</p>
<p>поэтому рик его даже не касается. даже не берет инструменты, не хватает за шкирку и одергивает тонкие костистые руки от мысли о том, чтобы схватить его за плечи. ссе несуразное мальчишечье тело амплуа нейтрино-бомбы. проблема состоит в том, что с этой херней морти справится, а с вот этой — рик дырявит кончиком ногтя натянутую барабанной шкурой кожу виска — сведет счеты разве что могила. или как там было про гроб и горбатых.</p>
<p>нелепейший из возможных поворотов событий. он даже, с какой стороны не изучи, не смешон. и поэтому в, вероятно, первый раз за все годы санчез не знает, что делать.</p>
<p>поздравление из цикла «с рождеством, рик» он встречает усмешкой и выгоняет вон. крутит меж пальцев нож-насекомое, сдирает тонкий слой кожи острием и ядовито огрызается. на окружающих, на него, на гараж, а больше всего на себя, потому что мерещится не то жалким, не то идиотом, не то перемолотым в блендере и тем, и другим.</p>
<p>бет расстроится. расстроится якобы саммер. а больше всех — запишите на очередь — расстроится морти, мол, почему не пришел. почему не ворчал на гаджеты в лучших своих традициях (сродни гоголь-моголю и секон-хэнд свитеру с крупными петлями), почему заперся ото всех в гараже и при этом не тронул щеколду, почему променял бесполезную трату времени на что-то еще более бесполезное. и /мать твою заткнись ради бога который по мнению немецкого ублюдка мертв/ почему не поздравил морти.</p>
<p>бог мертв. или же просто хороший имитатор.</p>
<p>рик отрезает ножом-насекомым ветку от растения и швыряет под ноги вошедшему в гараж морти, как если бы швырнул сытой собаке кость. накормленный пес имеет привычку осознавать полноту желудка, но при этом все равно возьмется ее разгрызать, с тем же ярым бешеным восторгом, как если бы брюхо липло к ребрам.</p>
<p>морти бурчит: ну омела, ну и что. пальцы, истерзанные металлом и перевязанные уже не годящимися по стандарту пластырями, отстукивают спрятавшийся в грудине сдавленный смех. фрейя тысячу с лишним лет тому назад пообещала, что все будет хорошо; рано, поздно или после гибели. последний вариант кажется наиболее уместным.</p>
<p>пока санчез ворошит сухие, выбеленные волосы, морти садится напротив него и заглядывает туда, куда не следует в принципе. когда выцветшие радужки смотрят в его сторону, он прослеживает путь капилляров к покрасневшим углам разреза глаз и подавляет желание тронуть их. морзе переходит в хриплый алкогольный смех в задравшийся ворот халата.</p>
<p>морти кладет между ними двумя смятую, разрезанную ветвь мертвой омелы, которая вряд ли сгодится по назначению. глухой желтый свет от пыльной лампы едко мигает, и тени, отскакивающие от складок на одежде и телах сидящих здесь людей, извиваются со стола на пол. бет расстроится. саммер, кто бы мог подумать, расстроится тоже.</p>
<p>морти тянется через небольшое деревянное пространство, нелепо и по-свойски утыкается макушкой в острое, неподходящее под подобные действия плечо и отбирает из измазанных в крови рук нелетающую бабочку.</p>
<p>земля вызывает рика.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>